


Fishsticks

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlanteans don't eat fish, according to Kaldur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishsticks

“I… see.” Aqualad’s voice is grave. “Then they have been playing a joke on me?”

“Yeah. You don’t see me doing that crap, do you?”

“I thought perhaps that indicated a desire for a certain level of distance between us. Am I wrong?”

“No - I mean, yes. I’m not like those two is all. I’m cool being friends.” He shrugs.

“Oh. That is good to hear.” Aqualad smiles, and the other smiles back.

“So you just going to let that go then?”

“Hm. I am disinclined to, but I am unsure as to what be an appropriate response. Though one thing does come to mind.”

“What is it?” Speedy glances at him out of the corner of his eyes. Aqualad isn’t like Robin or Kid Flash, both of whom just _decided_ that they were friends with him. This boy is far more reserved, part from natural reticence and part from picking his way through the intricacies of an unfamiliar culture. But Speedy thinks he’s beginning to catch onto Aqualad’s sense of humor, and something tells him this will be a good one.

Aqualad glances back at him, a hint of a smile on his lips. “How well can you keep a secret?” 

It is two months before Aqualad gets his chance. Speedy has a hard time thinking of it as revenge, as to him that would involve at least one minor explosion, but he supposes that such an act might get Aqualad banished to Atlantis. So he doesn’t press the point too much.

They’ve all gathered on a rooftop, after one of the rare patrols that has all four of them together. Their mentors are nearby, across the roof, discussing something. Speedy catches Aqualad’s eye when Kid Flash bemoans being hungry and makes a suggestion. The result is immediate; there’s a yellow blur as the boy speeds off, and not too long later, the speedster is back, hands full. “Got some for you guys too.” Kid Flash says, magnanimously offering one of the five fast food sacks.

“Cool, thanks.” Speedy says, handing one to Aqualad.

Aqualad opens the bag, sniffing. “What is this, Kid Flash?”

“Fried catfish. It’s delicious.” Is the answer.

“… You eat fish?”

“Yeah, don’t you guys eat fish down in Atlantis?” Robin’s curious.

“We do not.” Aqualad’s voice is somber as he hands the food back to Speedy. “We. To eat fish…” He closes his eyes and swallows, breathing harsh just like he and Speedy had practiced; the young archer feels something like pride swell in his chest. “My friend, I appreciate the gesture but. I am afraid I must take my leave.” Kid Flash’s jaw drops in shock.

They watch him walk over to the older heros, and speak quietly to Aquaman. The two Atlanteans leave shortly after. Kid Flash begins a panicked conversation with Robin, and Speedy has to turn around to keep from bursting into laughter.

Later, he nearly cries from laughter at the look on Wally’s face, when La’gaan reveals that no, Atlanteans are not mortally insulted at the idea of eating seafood, and in fact its a staple of their diet. The red-head seems torn between offence and admiration that Kaldur has, for all intents and purposes, given up some of his favorite foods just to prank Wally.

But Roy doesn’t laugh; it would reveal his part of the plot. He does, however, zeta out of the Cave at the soonest possible moment. When Kaldur returns from the team’s latest mission, Roy gets sushi from the _good_ place - and there were a few months where they were having almost daily arguments over this, because Roy wouldn’t give a shit if not for Kaldur - to mourn the end of a good, almost two-year long joke.


End file.
